Don't Forget
by mr anono
Summary: The club isn't the best place to find a lover, the bar didn't help either. Especially not when the mood isn't right and the date comes catching up in a cruel reminder.


Antonio didn't remember the last time he saw a clock or any time-telling device. How long had he been here? He didn't know. But the Spaniard did start to wish more often that he could be in the comforts of his home, curled up on the couch and watching something funny. There was supposed to be a new movie playing tonight. He could've even made something to sweet to eat! Antonio did really love sweet things and bless his dear Laura she had given him some of her sweetest chocolates to eat. Maybe he could've invited his darling sister figure over, movie nights with the blonde Belgian were always more than just fun.

But unfortunately in Toni's mind none of those things would happen. Instead of spending time with Laura, he was sitting alone at a table, drink forgotten as the pout on his lips grew. No, it wasn't fair in his opinion. But his dearest friends simply wouldn't take a no for an answer.

Speaking of his friends- Where were Francis and Gil? Antonio blinked at the sudden realisation, perking up and looking around the club in a lost search. It was too confusing to see through dark then suddenly lit in different coloured lights places. One moment he thought he saw the blond Frenchman, only for it to turn out to be a random lady. He probably shouldn't tell Franny about mistaking him for a girl again. And Gilbert! How hard was it actually to find an albino man in a crowd of mostly brunettes and blondes? But then again in Gilbert's defence, it was probably just because of the light party that was going on. And that the music was loud enough to drown out even the Prussian's laugh. Antonio's pout returned after a few minutes in his search, the brunet slouching slightly and fingering the rim of his glass. The sangria they served wasn't even real…

But it wouldn't stop him. Antonio wasn't obligated to stay, was he? And since his friends were nowhere to be seen, he could just…slip out. Yes. That was what Antonio could do! Without wasting a second, time was precious when it came to Friday nights –who knew if Laura was even free?-, the Spanish male jumped up from his spot, ignoring the rattle of the table from when his leg hit it, and more than happily made his way through the crowd of drunk dancers. Maybe he'd be more in the mood next week. Just not today.

Nothing prepared the green eyed male for his next encounter however. Halfway through turning and even dancing a bit –he couldn't deny the music albeit loud was very catchy-, Antonio was caught by someone, pulled back by his shirt collar to end up stumbling into someone's arms, a pose that he would've been almost comfortable with if it weren't for just who exactly had him. Green eyes a shade so similar yet different to his own, looking sharper than ever even with the bad lighting. Blond hair that was always a mess –he didn't expect anything different from the man- and those signature eyebrows that were mostly only a joy to see on any other brother than this one. Time could do many things and was important to all, but it never got rid of the feelings he had for Arthur Kirkland. Who was still holding him. In the middle of a club. On a Friday. What was he doing in France?

A sudden boom of volume snapped Antonio back into reality, his eyes widening as a slight blush sprung to his cheeks, his surprise disappearing with a narrowing of his eyes. "Oye idiota- Watch what you're doing you could've made me fall!" He huffed, straightening himself up to cause a mix between a frown and a pout to come to his features at finding it did nothing but bring them closer, something the Englishman seemed to plan based on how his arms adjusted, going around the taller man to keep him in place. But he wasn't smiling, no, Arthur knew enough of Antonio to recognise his insults. If he were looking he would've seen the twinge of annoyance in Arthur's eyes, though it was gone as soon as it came. "Don't be ridiculous. If you had fallen it would've been from nothing but your own movements. Honestly for being such a self-praised dancer I would've expected more grace from you. But I'm not surprised, you've always been a bit of a klutz Anthony." Arthur was smirking now, and it only irritated the Spaniard even more. Of course of all nights! He had to come and show his anything but charming face to Antonio right when he was in a hopeful mood! His words didn't help at all, but then again Antonio never associated help and Arthur together.

"'No seas ridículo.' Ha, that's really funny coming from you. What are you even doing here? And why did you st- Hey-! Estúpido bastardo, ¡suéltame ahora mismo!" How long had he been holding him?! Antonio didn't care about that now- He cared about getting away from the Brit. His squirming was only rewarded with a painfully tight squeeze, one that left Antonio wincing from Arthur's watch digging into his back along with the surprise of Arthur actually being strong. He always had a memory of the other being kinda weak. Huh…It was probably just because the UK had more military power. That was a fair justification in Antonio's mind. "I don't care to deal with your foolishness." The annoying accent took Antonio's attention once again, the Spaniard almost glaring as he wondered how much he could bring his knee up with them being so close. There were still people around too, but no one paid them mind as the music and drinks continued. "Tell me my dear Anthony, have you looked at the date recently?" Arthur's smirk was back, even bigger now if possible with a very much obvious knife to it. Metaphorically. Antonio's brows furrows, his anger dissipating as confusion once again returned to take residence in his mind. His loss only seemed to amuse Arthur, an infuriating chuckle emitting from him. "As I said before, no surprise. It'd be a miracle if someone like you even remembered such an important thing. I'm even a little hurt Anthony, here I was thinking I had been hard enough on you that it would stick with you."

Something in him clicked, a flash of memories suddenly playing in front of him. The date. Of course how did he- That was why Francis and Gilbert took him out tonight. They weren't strangers to the annual encounters, they understood why and Antonio had yet to thank them enough for it. July 28. "Ah…I thought that was next week." He replied pitifully, biting his lower lip and even looking down out of embarrassment. Of course that was why. It was always why with Arthur. A new question drifted into his line of thought, one that mixed with his remaining annoyance. "Thank you. It was about time y-" "How the hell did you know I was here?" Antonio looked back up, staring straight into Arthur's green eyes in defiance. It caught Arthur off guard, his smirk and confidence dropping into surprise and confusion before coming back up, however not fast enough for Antonio to miss it.

"What does it matter? I'm here and you're here. And you know what gets to happen. Now, love I'm getting tired of all these drunks, and I doubt that you're little friends will be joining us anytime soon so I do hope you don't mind our leaving now." Don't mind his ass. Antonio glared but ultimately did follow the British man out of the club, giving him the finger as he climbed into his car and doing nothing but make a tense silence that he was actually proud of on the way to Arthur's hotel. They had made deals years ago, about things that just came out spur of the moment after a defeat and victory, things that a younger Antonio had foolishly sworn over his county's name; and now more than ever Antonio wanted to strangle his younger self.

* * *

{: Hello hello

this is only my third story so I'm still a little new to this,, Any and all comments will be very much appreciated! Thank you for reading, good bye


End file.
